


Trust

by Anonymous



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light pet play (leash and collar), Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the tlt kink prompt "Griddlehark mild pet play"
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous, TLT Kink Meme





	Trust

Harrow adjusted the collar on Gideon’s neck to make sure it was tight but not too tight. She wanted to make sure Gideon could feel it if she pulled on her leash, but she didn’t want to hurt her. They had already established beforehand that Gideon was not allowed to talk while they were doing this besides words that they had discussed beforehand in case they needed to stop or slow down. 

Gideon’s naked body kneeling before her with a collar on did things to Harrow she didn't even know were possible, to have Gideon trust her like this after everything they’d been through was an honor all on it’s own. Harrow attached the leash to Gideon’s collar and gave it a quick, soft tug to make sure everything was going as planned. “Do you like it when I do that?” she asked. 

Gideon nodded enthusiastically, so Harrow tugged a little Harder to get Gideon to follow her over to a wooden chair in the corner of the room. She laid the handle of the leash on one of the top corners of the chair to start taking her own clothes off. Even when her shirt was blocking the way of her face, she could feel Gideon staring intensely at her, waiting for permission to touch her. Harrow took this opportunity to take off her clothes even slower, wanting to tease Gideon, but while Gideon’s gaze stayed directly on her, she still just knelt there obediently, waiting for instructions. 

Once she was out of everything, she sat down on the chair and ran her fingers through Gideon’s hair. “Thank you for sitting so obediently for me, Griddle,” she said, and bent down to kiss her. “If you keep being so good for me you’ll get to have a treat soon,” she said, and opened her legs a little, causing Gideon to look down and lick her lips, she really looked like she was trying not to say something, and just let out an affirmative noise. 

“Now, you may kiss me, but only above the chest, and you may touch me, but only above the waist for now, is that clear?” Harrow asked and Gideon nodded right before she rose higher on her knees to meet Harrow for an open-mouthed kiss. 

Gideon’s tongue immediately found Harrow’s and one hand cupped around the side of her face while the other started at stomach and slid up to cup one of her breasts. GIdeon kissed down Harrow’s jaw and onto her neck while she teased at her nipple with her thumb. 

Harrow moaned and grabbe the end of the leash off the corner of the chair to wrap it around her hand to get prepared to tug when she needed to. Gideon’s other hand had made its way to her other breast to tease both of them as she kissed her neck before working her way back up to Harrow’s mouth again, kissing desperately like she was trying to make up for not being able to talk and tell Harrow how much she meant to her. 

Harrow pulled on Gideon’s leash and pulled away so that she could get “Good, you can go lower now, but still above the waist.” Gideon took this opportunity immediately and kissed down her neck and across her chest to lick and suck at her nipple, causing Harrow to breathe heavier. 

“Good, that’s a good girl, Griddle,” Harrow managed to get out while already getting a little out of breath just with the sensation of Gideon on her breast and the visual of Gideon on her leash, ridiculously happy to be there. 

She kept Gideon there for a little while longer before she tugged on the collar to get Gideon to look up and asked “Do you want your treat now?” Gideon nodded so enthusiastically Harrow wondered how she didn’t hurt her neck. 

Harrow spread her legs and nodded at Gideon to give her permission and Gideon did not waste any time. She gave Harrow’s inner thighs two quick kisses before Harrow could feel her tongue lay long and flat against her cunt and slide all the way up a couple times before she focused more on Harrow’s clit. 

“Oh, fuck,” Harrow let out, “that’s good, Griddle, that’s really good.” Gideon’s tongue kept enthusiastically working at her clit before making its way down into the center of her and back up again. 

Harrow was almost overwhelmed but at the same time felt like it wasn’t enough, “Use your fingers too….please.” Gideon obliged her immediately and slipped one, and then two fingers inside Harrow easily, her body ready for them. 

Harrow tugged on Gideon’s leash to try to do the impossible and pull her closer into her than she already was. She didn’t want to lose this sensation. 

It didn’t take long after that between Gideon’s tongue and her fingers to send Harrow over the edge with a quiet, high-pitched noise, Gideon making sure to keep her mouth on Harrow the whole time, to help her ride it out. 

Harrow felt Gideon’s fingers slide out of her and her mouth leave before she opened her eyes and looked down. She ran her hand through Gideon’s hair “Good girl,” she said, nearly breathless. 

Gideon smiled up at her, the outside of her mouth wet from Harrow. Harrow stood up and almost wobbled over, Gideon having to catch her to keep her upright. Harrow cleared her throat, “Thank you,” she said. 

She pulled slightly on Gideon’s leash to signal her to follow as she walked over to the bed. “Get on the bed,” she said, and Gideon did so obediently. 

Harrow let go of the leash and opened up the drawer on the bedside table.  
She pulled out a strap-on and started to pull it onto herself. She looked at Gideon “I think you deserve a reward for being such a good girl.” 

Gideon made an enthusiastic noise, looking like she was about to burst with the no talking rule, but Harrow also felt some kind of weird satisfaction being the “talkative” one this time. 

Harrow got onto the bed and gave Gideon a kiss before moving her mouth down to her neck to suck and nibble on it. 

Gideon moaned as Harrow continued to move down and stopped to lick and suck at one of her nipples. Harrow’s hand traced over Gideon’s stomach and down between her legs, and found that Gideon was already soaked. She rubbed Gideon’s clit in circles, eliciting moans from her that still sounded like she was trying extra hard not to say any actual words. 

Harrow took her hand away and picked up Gideon’s leash, “Now will you be a good girl and get this ready for me?” she asked while pointing at the strap and tugging on Gideon’s leash to lead her to it. 

Gideon took the strap in her mouth and made sure to wet every part of it with her tongue. Harrow had seen Gideon do this before, but the sight along with her leash and collar added a whole new level that made the entire visual extra alluring. She lightly thrusted herself into Gideon’s mouth a few times before she took the strap out and signaled for Gideon to lay back down and open her legs for her.

She positioned herself in between Gideon’s legs and slowly eased into her. Gideon moaned again like she wanted to say something. “Faster?” Harrow asked, and Gideon nodded. 

Harrow got a steady rhythm going before adding her thumb to Gideon’s clit. Gideon was starting to moan louder. Harrow tugged on her leash “Don’t come until I tell you you can,” commanded Harrow. 

Gideon let out a whimper and nodded to indicate she got the instruction. Harrow wasn’t going to torture her forever, but it felt good to have this kind of control. Harrow kept her on the edge for a while until she finally said “You can let go now.” 

Gideon breathed heavily as Harrow finally let her come. At this point Harrow could really tell she wanted to say something. 

After Gideon’s release Harrow, removed herself and finally said “I know you really want to say something, you have my permission now.” 

“I love you,” Gideon said while staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to the op on the kink meme for suggesting this! It was so fun to write!


End file.
